Teen Justice League: The Secret of Mount Justice
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: The Teen Justice League is a on a search for the first piece of the Mirror Box, but on the mission, they discover that the cave is move than a cave.


The Teen Justice League had been in Superboy's room.

"You seem, better with that new heart.

"Girl Wonder "I feel better." he replied. "Okay, remember Supergirl and I under the control of red kryptonite?"

"Yes." she said.

"Okay I discovered my Grandpa Lionel's note and discover something call a mirror box. It travel two dimension, I also discovered that it was broken into four pieces. On of them in here somewhere, the clue is tricky. To find the first piece, you must find the heart of Mount Justice." he said.

"So we going to find it?"Sonic asked.

"Yes, but don't get caught."Superboy said.

"okay."he said.

They split up trying to find it.

"Hey Angelfish, what cooking?" La 'gaan asked.

"Seafood, your favorite."M g'ann said.

Supergirl float above her.

"Now where is it?"

"You, who are?" Miss Martain trying to go deep in mind.

"M 'gann, you lead me now choice." Miss Manhuter said." You uses you abusively, I can't let keep doing what are your doing to others, harm."

Miss Manhunter's powers were more controlled and stronger than Miss Martian.

"Sleep." she said.

Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy fell asleep.

Then turn the stove off.

'What, want to causes a fire?"

Sonic zoomed around in the lower floors, but didn't seen anything .

They look but couldn't find it.

"I have a thought on where it can be."Red Wind said.

They all went into Red Tornado's room.

"Split up." Superboy demanded.

He look though the room with his x-ray vision.

"Found it."said,

Katara use her water powers and Supergirl froze it.

Then Girl Wonder and Superboy punch the ice and collected the first piece.

Darknight investigate it, while Superboy research more of grandfather's notes.

"The second piece is in, I smell smoke."Superboy said.

"The oven, I forgot to turn off."Miss Manhunter.

She turned it off and pull out the burned crab cake.

He look at Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy.

"Don't worry, they just asleep for a little while, unlike my cousin, she still has much learn, the right way, and I'm afraid, the hard way."Miss Manhunter said.

"Tell me about it."Superboy replied.

"I been wondering what behind this wall. L-A-N-A- L-O-S-T-A-F-L-O-W-E-R." he said.

"According to the Lana Lostaflower was the name of my ancestors and this was their mansion."

"Our family's mansion must been hundreds of years old, Superboy parts of the ship must of been used during it's construction."

"But it to be the Mount Justice."

"I guess Superman must know."

Some of them left.

Darknight and Supergirl research on how Mount Justice of found. They learn that Mount Justice was chosen as a headquarters when a crisis drove the newly formed Justice League there. The mountain was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Supergirl and Darknight tried to look for invisible ink.

"So that's was his plan." Supergirl.

Darknight had token the notes.

Miss Martian had stop them in their trails.

"I guess Superman's is off world." Superboy.

Superboy was getting a psychic distress from Supergirl."

"Supergirl!"he shouted.

Miss Martian went deep in her mind.

"Were twins" Superboy and Supergirl said in a flashback.

"What have I done? Superboy is going to mad."

"Why because you and I are a couple? Who cares-"

"This is his twin, Supergirl, and best friend Darknight. What I going to do?"

Superboy, Miss Manhunter, and some others clone.

"Conner, I-"

Miss Manhuter had fix Supergirl's mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognizes you."

She punch her.

"Megan, Megan?" Knightwing said.

"All my fault."

"What happened?"Knightwing asked.

The Team were shocked to name carved in the the kitchen wall.

"Superboy, I better apologizes to him." M g'aan said but he was long gone.

"Some our medial supplies, food, and weapons are gone and so is Superboy and his belongings."

"What have I done is happening again."

Miss Martian said she need to the Team something.

"To find the second piece, measure the scale with the right symbol of order."

Supergirl was aid by Miss Manhunter.

"Attention, all have put your vote for the new members and agreed?" Superboy asked.

"I" they all said.

"all oppose?"he asked

No one said anything.

"It's settled, I'm so am I, not going to the Cave, not trust, this is where I belong."

He settled in his new room.


End file.
